


The Peaceful Moments

by TenchiKai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenchiKai/pseuds/TenchiKai
Summary: Yuuri gets some much needed comfort. Fluff, One-Shot.





	

As he finished lacing up his skate, the raven-haired young man took a sharp breath in. While his facial features projected calmness, he was reeling internally. All this time, all these competitions, and he felt nothing less than lost now. He ran a gloved hand through his hair, as he often did. He then took off his glasses and set them to his side.

The truth is that the second the whirlwind that was Victor came into his life, he knew it would eventually end. From the start, he tried to absorb every moment like it would end in an instant. Because it was going to. Tomorrow would eventually come. If not because he lost, it would be because Victor got bored.

Hell, it was why he was here in the first place. He was bored. 

He got off the bench he was resting on and headed to the rink. He’d practiced on this ice since he could remember. This is the place he always found himself when his mind was filled with noise. 

As he got on the ice, and moved his body to the same set he had done a million times before, his mind got even louder rather than quieting like it usually did.

The future, Victor, and everything else. The thoughts sawm in his mind and wouldn’t leave him alone. He moved faster, and it didn’t help. He made his movements larger, more powerful. It still didn’t help. He nailed all the jumps. It didn’t matter.

Warmth touched his face and surprised him for a moment. Tears. These weren't his normal tears. They feel slowly, and quietly. His facial features didn’t change, and his body didn’t slow.

This was new to him. How could his mind be so active, but also…so strangely calm?

It was in that moment a hand grabbed his. The suddenness of it shook him, scared him. That was until he caught the gleam off the gold ring. The rings.

When did he get here? Did he see him crying? Why hadn’t he heard him? Wha-

Then the fingers laced with his, and the voices stopped. His nerves loosened, and all the anxiety came out in a small sigh.

“My old set again?”

The raven-haired boy shrugged. “It calms me down.”

“Want to do it together, Yuuri?”

It was in the peaceful moments that Yuuri allowed himself to finally, for once, be happy. To accept that things might actually be okay, and maybe Victor wouldn’t get bored.


End file.
